Magical Jutsu
by GundamPilot00
Summary: NarutoHarry Potter crossover. The ninja world has fallen apart and been exposed as a hidden magical community.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, the name is Tokusie and I'll be your writer for this fanfic. . I'm kind of new at writing fan fiction. It is similar to role-playing so I think I am up for it. Anywho, this is story came to me in a dream (Suzume is my rping character and sometimes I have dreams about being her . ) I couldn't help but write it. Please R&R .

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do one the character of Kiuden Suzume. She is mine don't steel her foams at the mouth .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever wonder how people can create such fanciful ideas? Writers of books, poetry, plays, movies, how do they come up with these ideas that have never popped into someone else's head? Some people believe that these grand concepts are nothing more than a person's psychic ability to see into the various universes that are parallel to ours. They think that the tales are simply a vision of these other worlds, but that is not true. These stories are not glimpses of alternate universes; they are really secrets of the magical world. Someone, well several someones, is trying to relieve the stress and tension that comes with knowing a gigantic secret. It is their only way of telling what really goes on without giving out all information. It seems fairly harmless and it was…at least until it happened.

It was a story that all anime fans know and love. A story about a world of shinobi, ninja who could do tremendously amazing things by the use of charka, hand seals, and will power. Naruto is as original as a fingerprint, seeming the same, but it has been twisted and turned into a story all its own. This is not just a story. No, it is a secret that has been kept for thousands of years. The ninja world is real, but it is not a world. The shinobi live in a guarded place, surrounded by a magical barrier that keeps them secluded from the world around them. Ancient Chinese and Japanese wizards created this place to hide from the threats that were placed upon them in their times. Magic was not as easy to hide in the Asian world as it was in the other countries; people were too quick to judge and hated all of the magic, stating it was an evil thing. To protect themselves the wizards and witches banned together and created the hidden world, protected by powerful charm and barrier that was nearly impossible to break. This isolation caused magic for these people to change. They developed it in a different way, thus jutsu with the use of their magical energy was created.

With the production of story of Naruto, the secret was out and it was only a matter of time before this hidden spot was discovered. Places, such as this, have been turned up before because for the same reasons, but they have been fortunate. Most have been discovered by wizards and witches with good intentions; however, the ninja world was not so lucky. A group, led by none other than the most powerful and feared wizard, found the ninja villages and destroyed them. When word got out (and it got out quickly) the rest of the magical community raced to help those in need. By time the dust died down and the death-eaters retreated, there were very few of these shinobi left. Ministers of Magic from around the world met to determine their fate. The best course of action was decided: they would be split up and sent to all the schools of magic according to their village. Survivors of the Hidden Village of the Leaf were sent to Hogwarts. Those four survivors happened to include three of the main characters of the manga known as Naruto. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. And thus we find our characters as they arrive at Hogwarts at the beginning of Christmas break.

They didn't arrive by train or by car. They arrived on foot. It was a long walk from the ministry building to the school, but it was nice to be able to clear their heads. Besides, it wasn't such a long walk for a shinobi. Hagrid stood, taller than a bear. His eyes watched the fog, waiting for the figures to emerge. The half-giant could see his breath on this cold winter day. "I wish 'ey would get 'ere already. 'm freezen to death."

As if they had heard him, four dark silo wets appeared in the fog, moving closer soundlessly. At first Hagrid dismissed them for figures of his imagination, sometimes the fog liked to play tricks on people. He couldn't hear footsteps so it seemed like nothing but a trick on his eyes, but the figures got closer and their forms were more defined until he could clearly see that it really was four people. How they could move silently was beyond him, but then again, these were ninjas…magical ninjas. They stepped closer and Hagrid could clearly see them. There were three young ones and one adult. The man sent shivers down his spine as the half giant studied him. He had unnaturally spiked, white hair. His attire was strange, blackish-blue pants, blackish-blue shirt, a green vest with strange pockets, gloves with out fingers and metal one the back of the hand, various pouches, sandals (who wears shoes like that in the middle of winter), a mask that covered half of his face, and a strange band that cover half of the top part of his face and it too had a metal plate on it with a strange spiral carved into it. He held a book in his hand and was reading it with his one exposed eye. Although he looked laid back, there was something about him that really screamed that he was dangerous. The kids didn't look too bad. They didn't have a dangerous look, only a terribly sad one. There was a blond boy and two girls, one with pink hair and one with silver hair. Their clothing were all strange as well. The boy donned an orange jacket and pants, the girl with pink hair had a strange red dress, and the other girl wore pants that seemed to be made entirely of belts and an oriental top. All three had sandals (they all must be crazy bur) and the same strange band with the spiral symbol, the boy had it strapped on his forehead, the pink-haired girl had it placed in her hair, and the silver haired girl had it strapped loosely around her neck.

The four stopped in front of Hagrid and he realized he must have been staring. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He said, smiling. "I'm Hagrid 'n I'll be showen you ta the great 'all for supper."

The adult closed his with a clap and placed in his pouch on his leg. His eye reflected a smile that must have been on his face. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, eh, Kakashi Hatake. Sorry, English is not the easiest language to use." Kakashi still hadn't gotten used to the charm that the ministry had used to help them learn the language. He couldn't help but fight it. "This is Naruto Uzumaki," he pointed to the blond. "Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl, "and Suzume Kiuden," the silver haired girl. They all bowed slightly.

After introductions were made, the gatekeeper led the group up the path to the castle. He had to look back several times to make sure they were still there. _They sure are quiet._ Kakashi sighed slightly, feeling the same way about the silence of the group. It was eerie how the loudest nin of Konoha hadn't said a word since they woke in the magical hospital after the attack, but Kakashi couldn't blame him. Naruto had seen all of his friends and his father figure die by the hands of those…_what did they call them, oh yeah _deatheaters. Their world as they knew it was changed. It was a lot to think about, the truth was hard to swallow. _Maybe when they are placed with other people they will loosen up._

The group entered the nearly empty Great Hall. Naruto and the other two girls looked around, studying their surroundings. The group gawked at the enchanted ceiling as they walked past the house tables towards the front of the room. Naruto leaned over and whispered to Sakura. "Is that a genjutsu?" Sakura shrugged. She didn't know what it was…it was amazing.

"It must take a lot of chakra to keep this genjutsu up this long." She mumbled to her comrade.

Kakashi stepped closer to them. "Remember, this is a land of magic, not all things are jutsu. That is not one of the techniques that a nin has ever learned." He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if his shiringan eye would be able to see the secrets of magic as it did with jutsu, but the time was not right to reveal the doujutsu.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A tall man with long white hair and equally long white beard stood up from the table at the head of the room. He was dressed in a strange robe and had a strange pointy hat on his head. Naruto suppressed the urge to laugh. Kakashi smiled, his student was starting to return to normal. "I am Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of this school. Children, please step forward so we can sort you into your houses."

All the two genin and one chuunin turned and looked up at Kakashi. He nodded and they stepped forward. A teacher motioned for one to take a seat on a stool that sat in front of the staff table with her free hand. In her other hand she held a raggedy looking hat. Naruto, not wanting to look like a coward took a seat on the stool. The woman placed the hat on his head and much to the young nin's surprise a voice spoke in his head.

"What a sad past, such terrible memories. They could easily be turned into hatred and evil." The voice said.

"No, I will not become like him. I will protect my friends." Naruto screamed in his head.

"Ah, more loyal than I have ever felt before, but with courage to protect your friends no matter what." The voice seemed to think for a while, digging deeper into Naruto's mind. "But there is a great evil living inside of you…what to do, what to do…. Gryffindor." The hat shouted.

The teacher lifted the hat and motioned for Naruto to sit at a table that had a few other students sitting at it. Suzume and Sakura were sorted in the same way and all were in the house of Gryffindor. When they were all seated the headmaster stood again. "I would like to thank you for coming such a long way and wish you all the best of wishes. I would also like to introduce the present student body to Professor Kakashi Hatake, the newest member of our staff. He will be teaching special students the techniques to survive an attack from other magical ninjas." This came as a shock to the genin. They didn't know that Kakashi-sensei was going to teach a class at this school. The jounin bowed at the collection of about 20 students.

The new teacher took his seat at the end of the staff table, next to Hagrid. Naruto's stomach protested loudly and echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes turned to him and he blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. Dumbledoor laughed. "I agree with our newest student, it is time to dig in." The man clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.

Naruto fell out of his seat backwards, startled by the sudden appearance of food. The headmaster looked amused at his reaction. "How did you…? Did he just…?" The boy looked at Suzume and Sakura. They shook their heads, rolled their eyes and started serving food onto their plates. Naruto frowned and sat back on the bench. He eyed the food wearily and shoveled little bits of everything on his plate. None of it looked good to him. "Where is the ramen? How can you live without ramen?" He mumbled, taking a few bites. The food wasn't that bad, but he still didn't eat much. His appetite had nearly died out ever since the day his village was attacked.

Dinner went on silently, with only a few whispers between the other students and teachers. Hagrid, at one point during the meal, leaned over to Kakashi. "Why don't you take off the mask and eat?" He asked innocently.

"I'll eat later in my room." He said in his calm voice and pulled out his book again. Hagrid looked at the cover, but couldn't read the title; it was in Japanese. Naruto sighed as he glanced at Kakashi. He was reading that stupid book again, pervert. Three students scooted down the long table towards them. The three nin looked them over and sized them up. Their chakra wasn't anything to talk about and they had absolutely no defenses, so they relaxed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A girl with messy, mousey hair smiled and stretched out her hand to shake theirs. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasly." Said the redheaded boy.

"I'm Harry Potter." The other boy said.

The ninjas introduced themselves, but said little else. They didn't mean to be rude, but this whole place was just a bit too much to take in. There was too much change, too much…magic. The group of students chatted about preparing for Christmas as if the group of shinobi were a normal part of the setting. It made it easier for the new students to relax and eventually joined into parts of the conversation. Both groups asked each other questions about holidays, traditions, and other customs that they grew up with. Sakura and Naruto became chummy with the other group, but Suzume was still quiet, only answering a few questions.

When dinner was over, the group of Gryffindors stood to go to the dormitory and show their newest members the way, but Kakashi appeared behind the genin. The other students were startled at his quick movement, but the other two turned around as if it was nothing new.

"I would like to have a chat with you three before you go." His eye shifted into a smile. "Professor McGonagall will show you the way after I'm done with you."

He led them out into the hall and up a set of stairs. In the hall he paused and leaned against the wall, between two moving paintings. The nin looked at the paintings wearily, but ignored them. Their first encounter with the talking prorates was a little unnerving, but they were getting used to the strangeness of this new world.

"As you heard, I'm going to be teaching a class here on how to perform jutsu. You three are already enrolled." He paused, smiling. "All of the items that were purchased for you will be in your rooms in the dormitory. You will be starting out doing lessons with the first years to learn the basics and will move up as you progress. Professor Dumbledoor asks that you wear the robes that were purchased for you, underneath you are welcome to wear whatever clothing you like." Kakashi then switched to Japanese so the paintings wouldn't be able to understand them. "They are asking that you not carry around your weapons, but I don't want you to be that defenseless in a place like this. You may carry them, but do not use them unless you are placed in a dangerous situation that cannot be solved otherwise. Sakura, you are chuunin so I expect you to take charge when those types of situations arise." When they all nodded he switched back to English. "Classes don't start for another week and a half, but I will be holding training sessions for you three and some of the students who will be in my class. It starts tomorrow after breakfast. I will see you then."

The jounin smiled again and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Professor McGonagall came around the corner shortly after Kakashi had left. She smiled nicely. "This way children." She led them to the Gryffindor tower. The teacher needlessly pointed out ways to remember how to get to their rooms, forgetting they were ninjas and noticing things like landmarks was like an instinct. They were given the password to the common room (one of which Naruto was sure to forget) and were shown to their rooms. Suzume and Sakura shared a room in the girl's dormitory. They were lucky enough to have their own room, but Naruto had to share it with Harry and his group. The nins went straight to bed and fell instantly asleep. They were exhausted from the travel and weren't used to the time change yet. Jet lag was killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Things in this chapter are going to shift more around Suzume. Thanks for reading .

Light peeked through the curtains, falling on the two shinobi who were already awake. Sakura and Suzume had been up for hours. The jet lag had helped them fall asleep quickly, but memories of the attack crept into their dreams. It was hard to fight off such painful nightmares, so the stayed awake. They didn't speak, each one not knowing what to say to the other, so they began to set up their rooms. Suzume tucked a strand of her silver hair behind one ear as she placed two pictures on her nightstand. One was of a family, her family. The Kiuden house sat behind the group of five people. Suzume fought back a tear. She was the oldest child out of three and wasn't there to help when the attack started. At first she was in denial that her family was dead, how could they be sure? She hadn't seen them die, but the realization came when it was announced that there were only four Konoha survivors. The other picture was of a shinobi team, a jounin and three genin (including Suzume) smiled brightly. This picture hurt the most. Suzume had watched Tago-sensei die first the rest was a blur.

The genin sighed and looked over at Sakura. She was one of Suzume's teammates now; they were her family. Sakura caught Suzume looking at her and smiled. "I guess we should go down for breakfast. Kakashi-sensei will be waiting for us."

The two nins put on the school robes over their normal clothing. Suzume pulled her headband out so it sat on top of the dark black fabric and Sakura kept hers in her hair. By all means, they were no longer ninja of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, seeing as there was no village, but they refused to let that go. It was who they were. Suzume didn't want to be a witch or whatever she would be called, she was a ninja. So what if their jutsu was just a form of magic, it was her life. She placed her wand in one of the robe pockets. How waving around a stick was going to make her stronger was beyond her, but Kakashi had told her that this would help perform jutsu without the use of hand seals. _Change, so much change._

Sakura and Suzume walked down the stairs to the common room. Naruto was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. He looked as if he had gotten as much sleep as the other two.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Sakura said, feigning a smile.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Suzume-san." He looked up and returned the same kind of smile.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? I heard you always sleep in." Suzume joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto caught her joke and played along. "Normally, but those wizards snore so loud that I can't keep my eyes shut." It was partially true, their snoring had kept him up a little, but it was just their presence that really kept him from getting a good night's sleep. Well, that and the nightmares.

All three ninja laughed and started out for the Great Hall. Not very many people were in the large dinning room, just a greasy, tall teacher and three students. Suzume sat where she had the night before and the others fallowed suit. One of the students walked over to the sleepy nins. He had platinum blond hair and his face was twisted into a permanent frown. That permanent frown shifted into a grin.

"Good morning, I hadn't the chance to speak with you last night before you left. My name is Draco Malfloy." The two other students walked over and stood behind Draco. It was obvious that they were Malfloy's bodyguards; they were too stupid looking to be anything else. Malfloy had a plan for these shinobi; they had the longest of magical bloodlines ever thought possible. Being isolated with only magical people for centuries made it impossible to create any "mud-bloods". They were a pureblooded as one could get. The grinning boy sat at the Gryffindor table. "I'm not sure how all three of you fantastically strong wizard and witches were placed in such a weak house, but that doesn't mean us Slitherens can't be your friends, right Cabe and Goyal?"

The boy's face screamed that he was up to something, but Naruto must have been deaf. He grinned his fox-like grin and held out his hand to shake Malfloy's.

"Sure we can be friends. My name is Naruto Uzumeki." He knew from experience that you could be friends with people in other villages, so why not the houses as well? Sakura and Suzume knew why not. They had been paying attention to (ease dropping on) Harry and his group's conversation about Malfloy and the Slitheren kids. They were bad and, from what Suzume could tell, annoying as all hell. Malfloy shook Naruto's hand, his grin getting broader.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. Cabe and Goyal jumped back in surprise. Malfloy looked up at the jounin in admiration. The school was magically protected, preventing anyone from apperating on the grounds, but this ninja seemed to find a way around it. Of course, Kakashi wasn't apperating; he was just moving really fast.

"Ohayo, students." He said smiling with his eye. "Are we just about ready for our first day of my new class? The weather is wonderful outside."

"What? We are going to be out in that?" Naruto pointed at the ceiling that was showing the blizzard-like conditions that must have been happening outside. When Kakashi nodded, Naruto groaned, Suzume sighed, and Sakura's inner self went ballistic.

"You must be completely mad to think I'll go out into to that weather for a stupid class." Malfloy scoffed. Sakura wanted to laugh at him. Kakashi will make them do whatever he wants them to. He liked to create situations that were…'inconvenient' for his students.

"Oh, it isn't so bad out there. Besides a little cold is good to get the blood moving." Kakashi seemed to hum the words out. Inside he was wondering how he got stuck teaching these kids who would in no way be up to his standards. They were weak, selfish, and didn't know the first thing about being a shinobi. _This is something Iruka should be doing…if he were still alive._ "I'll meet you all out there after breakfast." With that, the jounin walked lazily out of the Great Hall.

Malfloy was furious and stomped off to his table muttering something about his father not tolerating this kind of treatment towards his son. Suzume shook her head and looked at the other two nins. "I don't think I'm going to enjoy this. These kids are spoiled."


End file.
